Lost in Time
by waitingformysnowday
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester headed to London to finish one of Bobby's old cases(to pay some respect to him) when they get tangled in Cas' old prophecy that compelled them to join forces with a consulting detective, a former soldier, a time lord, and a secret sorcerer. Join them as the seven heroes travel through time to stop the freedom of a deadly specie or cause their freedom.
1. Prophecies

It all started with Cas. He heard it. He heard whispers of the future. The Prophecy of Seven.

Cas stopped dead in his tracks and listened closely.

"Is there something wrong, Castiel?" Naomi asked behind him.

"There is a new prophecy…" Cas muttured. "There's a new prophecy." He repeated, more sure this time.

"I do not hear anything." Naomi said, looking at him funny. "Are you okay? Are you tired?" She asked even though angels don't really get tired.

"No, I'm-"

"Do not worry, I'll take care of the garrison." Naomi abruptly said, pushing Cas forward.

"Naomi, I'm fine." Cas insisted. "It is just that I am hearing a prophecy. A new prophecy."

Naomi stared at him. Angels memorize every prophecy in existence. It's built into their system. When there is a prophecy, they could hear it as it is being written like an over voice in movies when the character is reading a letter.

"Then I have no business in it." Naomi concluded. "There's a reason for everything and there's a reason why you are the only one who could hear it. Tell me, what is it saying?"

Cas closed his eyes and listened deeply. He could hear it. It sounded like it came from everywhere -from, every angle- even from the inside of his very system.

_Seven heroes from different worlds will collide_

_To kill the life from stone and turn the tide_

_For they are the key to eternal darkness_

_But united, the strongest of forces_

_The children of stone will wake their mother ships_

_Using the blood of the seven._

_Help will come from the wise's lips._

_And he will betray them through hell, not heaven._

Naomi blinked when Cas grew quiet.

"That's it?" She asked. "Why is it rhyming? Prophecies are not usually rhyming."

"Then what is it? Who are the seven heroes?" Cas asked.

"I do not know but I have a feeling that this involves the Winchesters." Naomi replied.

"When are they not involved? I will talk to them but what about the garrison?"

"It will be my honor to lead them." Naomi said, smiling.

"You are a friend and I trust you, Naomi." Cas replied before shooting down to the earth and scanned the earth for the Winchesters faster than the speed of light

"Smell that Sammy?" Dean asked promptly as he stepped out of London's International Airport.

"The cold air?" Sam suggested, heaving their bags behind him.

"The cold _London_ air. We're in London, Sammy." Dean smiled widely.

"I hope those hours of flight are friggin' worth it." He muttered.

"Focus, dude. We're only here to finish Bobby's case." Sam said, pulling out a notebook.

"Check this out. 5 people were found dead in random places in London all in one week. No wound, no poison, no nothing."

"There's gotta be something." Dean said, looking at the notebook.

"Well, they were all last seen in the same place." Sam said. "In the alley between 29 and 30 Bartner street. And the people that live there complained that they heard screaming at about 3 a.m. which is why they called the police. The police thought it was nothing until they find a body somewhere in London the very next day."

"So how are we going to find them?" Dean asked.

"One of us should be bait." Sam said, looking pleadingly at Dean.

"what?" Dean shrugged. Sam just stared at him.

"Oh! You want me to be bait!" Dean said "hell no."

"Come on Dean, you're the eldest, you gotta take care of your younger brother!" Sam whined.

"I don't wanna be bait!" Dean cried. "Plus you're, like, 50 times taller than me which makes you harder to drag off."

There were about to play rock, paper, scissors, when a voice from behind them said "I'll volunteer."

The brothers jumped and they turned around to find Cas standing right behind them,

"son of a bitch" Dean said, rubbing his hands on his face. "I nearly died back there. Next time can just please approach us from a distance?"

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I'm on-" Cas suddenly stopped in his tracks. He can't tell anyone about the prophecy. Knowing the future is dangerous and he doesn't even know what it means yet. Maybe he should say it when all of the seven heroes (whoever they are) are already gathered or if the others need to know. '…va…cation?" Cas said, more like a question asking if they would buy the lie or not.

"Angels go on vacation?" Dean asked.

"…yes?"

"Alright then" Sam said, tilting his head a little "Let's get going then."

"Yes, we should." Cas replied.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances "he really does need a vacation." Dean muttered as he hailed a cab.

"29 Bartner street, please, thank you." Sam said as the trio piled into the cab.

The cabbie tipped his hat politely and started driving, driving them slowly into the heart of London itself. None of them knew that the biggest adventure of their lives was slowly coming.


	2. Time Lords

Cas stood in the middle of the alley while Sam and Dean quietly waited in the distance.

"Cas." Dean called out.

"What?" Cas turned to him.

"Act more human."

"how?"

"I don't know, use your phone or something."

Cas pulled out his phone and stared at it without using it. Dean face palmed himself.

Just then, Cas dropped the phone and looked around, startled.

"I know you're here. I can feel your presence." He muttered. "What are you."

The brothers stared at him worriedly.

"Should we go?" Dean asked.

"Not yet. When we can see it." Sam said.

Cas twirled around, like he's looking for something. "Show yourself. I know you're there. There's no point in hiding."

"I don't think this is our regular kind of monster." Dean whispered.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I've never seen Cas afraid of anything before."

Cas did look around worriedly. He started suspecting he knew what the monsters were but he hoped he was wrong. There was a whirring sound in the background. Sam and Dean chose to ignore it. They thought it was just another strange London car, but it was much, much more. IT was the start of their adventure.

The alley was dark. There was only one light in the whole place and Cas retreated to the center of it. He looked around at the shadows, making sure nothing would attack him behind his back.

"That's it, I'm out." Dean muttered. He jumped out and ran towards Cas and Sam closely followed behind.

"Cas!" He cried, running towards him.

Just then, the alleyway suddenly filled with light. They didn't know where it came from but the light chased away the darkness, making everything visible to the naked eye. Hidden in the darkness were angels. Stone angels. Statues. There were 5 of them. They had horrid faces twisted into an awful smile and wings, half opened.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered, looking around. "That's weird."

"Never seen anything like it." Sam said, about to touch the statue when a man –a britih man- said "Get away from that."

The trio looked down the alley. Against the wall was a man standing in front of a blue police phone box.

"Who the hell are you and how long have you been standing there?" Dean asked.

"Long enough to brighten that light 100X over." The man said, pointing at the little lightbulb that used to be the only source of light.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor" The man said. He wore a sharp suit but his brown hair was a complete mess- sticking up in every possible direction- and he wore dirty white sneakers. He had wide brown eyes, a sharp nose, and a thin body frame.

"Doctor who?" Sam asked.

"Just the doctor." The doctor said, walking towards them "And please get away from that unless you want to get stuck in 1966 or something."

Sam stared at the statue and inched away from it.

"What kind of name is 'the doctor?" Dean asked.

"Fine, if you don't like it, you could always call me John Smith." The Doctor said indignantly. "Bt I would really prefer _doctor_"

"What are those things?" Sam asked, looking at the stone statue.

"Weeping angels. They freeze when they're being observed but it's fast. Very fast. Blink and you're dead. Turn your back for half a second and the next thing you know, you're in the middle of world war 1."

"Doctor" Cas said nervously. "they are not weeping angels."

"Course they are."

"no. They've been eating souls." Cas said, staring intently at the statues. "listen. You can hear them, a million souls crying out for help. We have seen this before. We trapped them in their own galaxy. The galaxy itself was surrounded by a special gas that kills them instantly without proper protection."

"Who are you?" The doctor asked, eyeing Cas.

"Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord." Cas replied "And these are my friends. Sam and Dean Winchester."

"So tell us, _angel." _The Doctor continued without letting Sam and Dean say hi. "What exactly are they."

"We called them Fallen Angels. They are not actually fallen angels. In fact they are not angels at all. They are not as fast as the weeping angels but they are fast enough. They are radiofrequency so they can here radio conversations and mind communication of any sorts. They eat souls and there is one more thing. They don't freeze when you look at them."

The doctor turned around to look at all five of them "Them why are they…." He trailed off.

The angels started moving slowly. They started to look at them, smiling wider.

"Into the TARDIS!" The doctor cried, snapping his fingers and opening the blue phone box.

The four of them ran past the moving statues and into the blue box.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Dean exclaimed.

"HELP!"

The trio turned to see the doctor being dragged off by the statues. "Grab my Hand."

Sam and Dean rushed to the TARDIS' door and pulled the doctor's arm.

"They're strong." Dean grunted.

"They're made out of stone!" The doctor exclaimed. "Don't let go!"

Cas jumped past the brothers and slashed the statue with a knife- it was a knife the brothers haven't seen before. It was sharp on one end and dull at the other. It glowed a dull gold. Even though the knife seemed dull, it still worked. The knife slashed at a statue's arm, causing it to hiss loudly followed by more hisses. They let go of the doctor and he stumbled forward before he ran to the TARDIS, firing it up.

Cas griped his head as the Winchesters tried desperately to close the door. While the others heard hisses, he heard the voices. Ancient voices he never wanted to hear.

"_It is our captor….."_

"_The one who imprisoned us and the great mother….."_

"_The cursed blade….."_

"Allonsy!" The doctor cried as the engine whirred to life.

The statues hissed one more time before they retreated and Sam and Dean managed to close the doors.

"Cas, you okay?" Dean asked, when he noticed Cas.

"It's just… a head ache." He said, smiling.

"Angels get headaches?" Sam asked Dean who shrugged.

"Ahaha!" The doctor suddenly exclaimed "Oh yes, this is brilliant! It works. Look, we can hear what they say!" The doctor cried with glee, jumping up and down and pointing to a monitor.

The four crammed together, trying to listen to the faint volume.

"I planted it when they were tryign to abduct me. It was all part of my plan." He said proudly.

At first there was nothing but hisses and static noises but the doctor started typing in something and the static soon cleared up.

"_There is an angel on board." _One of them hissed _"An angel who has aided our imprisonment. He had the cursed blade."_

"_No matter. We must kill the first. We most kill the Holmes. Sherlock Holmes." _

The Doctor's and Sam's eyes bulged. "Did they just-" The Doctor stammered.

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"_The Blood of the Holmes. Yes. And the angel, the warriors, the doctor, and the sorcerer, Merlin."_

"Merlin? Is that the guy with the beard and the potions and everything?" asked Dean.

"I guess it is." Sam scoffed.

"_We will use of the watches. It will bring us to their dimension. Are they ready?"_

"_In 3 hours and 30 minutes." _

The Doctor broke the connection and muttered "A interdimentional portal? That's some serious stuff. I thought they were all gone."

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Dean said.

"The statues want to kill us, Merlin, and Sherlock to use our blood to open their cage and free the rest of their population including their alpha or the very first of their kind. The only way to stop them is to unite us seven and fight." Cas said as he pieced it together.

"Wow Cas, where did that came from." Dean asked.

"I heard a prophecy." Cas said.

"So now we need to get Sherlock and this Merlin dude before the statues get to them." Dean said "Then what are you waiting for, Tim McFly, get us there."

"..Yeah, there's a small problem with that." The doctor muttered, scratching his ear. "If we do that, we rip time and space apart so the only way of getting there is if we get those watches before it's ready and they would have a chance to use it."

The room grew silent. None of them were idiots. This was probably the most impossible thing they could ever attempt. For the longest of time, there was nothing but the sound of the TARDIS' engine as it floats across space and time.

"Well then let's get going." Dean spoke up.

"You have a plan not to get caught or be seen or anything?" The doctor asked.

"I say we do this the old fashion way, with guns blazing and explosives in the background, wouldn't that be hella cool."

The doctor smiled at him and he smiled triumphantly. Sam looked at the doctor.

"You're not serious, are you?" Sam asked.

"What choice do we have?" The doctor said. "And if it's my second time to say it: Allonsy!"


	3. Portals

"_This_ is a map of their whole place. This is where they hide out." The doctor said, gesturing to his screen.

"It's a secluded house in Cardiff. They plan to use the riff as a power source to get to the other dimension without destroying time and space itself."

"riff?" Sam asked.

"It's a… thing in time and space, you wouldn't understand." The doctor waved off "Anyway, we need a plan even though bursting in there sounds like a great idea."

"I could distract them." Cas suddenly said, looking at them.

"Cas, no." Dean said.

"Why not?"

"Because…" Dean looked at the others and sighed "I don't trust you."

Cas narrowed his eyes "Why not."

"Because you knew about a friggin' prophecy that could have killed us and you decided to keep it to yourself."

"I did not know the prophecy was about you." Cas explained.

"Then how did you know to come to us? I'm pretty sure you're not on vacation right now, Cas, because if you were, you wouldn't be hanging out with me, you'd be of finding God or something."

Cas was about to speak when Dean continued.

"Yeah, I know about your little trips, trying to find God. Hoping you would get lucky just this once and find him. I know how that feels- finding your father. I know you don't give up on family and you trust them with everything you've got but you trust your friends too so you stay put here."

Cas looked at Dean apologetically. "I thought… I wasn't sure." He muttered "I assumed you would be involved in this because you always were so I went to you to protect you just in case. I didn't know, it's been a big burden to me lately."

Dean placed his on Cas' shoulder "That's what friends are for. Now stay."

Cas sighed and watched the brothers and the doctor walk out of the TARDIS. He never felt this useless before but he didn't know that he was probably one of the most useful person in the group.

The TARDIS parked right beside the house. There weren't many houses around it and it had a peeling paint, overgrown grass, and hardly any windows. The door's made out of wood and every window frame. The house didn't have any visible glass at all.

"The one place they chose have wood locks." The doctor said.

"Is that bad?" Sam asked.

"This" He said, bringing out his screwdriver "Doesn't do wood."

"So we can't get in without a key?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much."

"Then we'll make them go out." Dean said, smiling. He picked up a stone a bit smaller than his fist and threw it towards one of the wooden windows, causing a loud bang.

"Hey freaks! YOU SUCK!"

There was a hissing sound from the inside and loud footsteps.

"Hide. I'll cover you." Dean said.

"Let me take your place." The doctor said.

"nah, You're the smart ass here, you deal with that alien tech." Dean said before running down the street.

Sam and the Doctor ducked behind a nearby trash bin just before a dozen or more statues piled out and flew towards Dean. When all the angels have gone, Sam and The Doctor ran into the house. They were in the living room that is attached to the kitchen and the dining room. The house was lined with millions of cords, all running to the second floor.

"Look at these." Sam said, picking up guns and a buttload of ammo that were piled in a corner. "What are these."

"Guns. Special guns." The doctor said.

He was about to pick one up when he felt cold hands grip his shoulder and turn him around. He was faced to face with a statue. The statue smiled at him and opened its mouth that is filled with rows of sharp teeth. He couldn't move. He was frozen on the spot. He felt himself draining away when Sam fired the gun at the statue, crumbling it into dust.

"So that's what this thing does." Sam said. "Are you okay?"

The Doctor wasn't. He felt like his mind was raped. That moment, he thought he was going to die and he just stood there, watching himself go.

"yeah…" The doctor replied "Let's… follow the cords, they might lead us to the watches."

They climbed up the stairs, trying not to trip over the cords. They entered a brightly lit room(what seems to be a bedroom before). There were too much cords that the floor wasn't visible anymore so they had to step on the hard-looking cords. All the light pointed to the bed where there were ordinary looking watches.

"That's it? All this effort for those watches?" Sam scoffed.

"We need to take all of them just so they can't transfer dimensions anymore." The doctor said, grabbing all three watches and was about to lead the way out when there was a loud alarm.

The Doctor's and Sam's eyes widened.

"Run." The doctor breathed "run, run, _run_!"

Castiel stood in front of the TARDIS engine, looking at the door in front of him, hoping their friends weren't dead yet.

"Castiel." Cas hurled around to the voice and saw a girl.

She had diamond eyes. Eyes literally made of diamonds. It was white and it glistened in the light, sparkling an incredible number of colors. She also had blonde, straight-as-a-ruler hair that turned sea blue when it reached the bottom, bangs that covered her left eyebrow and sharp ears. She wasn't human. She wore a grey sleeveless shirt, dark blue boots and matching jeans. On her wrist was a hair tie.

"What are you and why are you here?" Castiel asked.

"I can ask the same for you." The girl said.

"What?"

"I've never seen an angel disobey orders before so you're not an angel and you're supposed to be helping out your friends so why are you staying in here?"

"I am an angel." Cas replied "And They did not allow me to come. They do not trust me. I answered your questions now you answer mine."

"I'm Em, short for Emma that is short for Emmaralda that is short for Emmaralda Bright." She smiled. "I'm here to help. I'm a friend of the Doctor."

Cas didn't trust her. He narrowed his eyes at her and was about to talk when there was a loud knocking on the door.

"CAS, GET ME IN! NOW!"

Cas's eyes widened. "Dean." He ran towards the door

"wait, Cas!" Em called, running after him and pulling out her gun.

"What are you doing?!" Cas asked.

"Saving you guys' asses." Em said, opening the door.

The statues have caught up with Dean and they were tearing at him while he was pressed against the door of the TARDIS. Em took aim and hit one of the statues, disintegrated it to dust.

The other statues looked up at her and hissed. They were about to attack when they heard an alarm. They hissed louder and flew away.

"That's not a good sign." Em breathed. "Help Dean, Castiel. We gotta go."

"Where?" Cas asked as he hauled Dean on to the tardis.

"Trust me, it's part of his plan." Em said, pushing buttons on the tardis engine and typing in calculations.

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, but trust me, I know." Em replied. Cas grabbed her wrist which made her stop in her tracks. "How do you know and how do I know I can trust you."

"I'm from the future." Em said, holding up her wrist. There was a watch on her wrist. It looked like an ordinary watch but it had a soft whirring sound and a yellowish glow. "I came back from time. Plus, how many people can operate a tardis?"

She pushed a lever and the tardis whirred to life. She removed her watch and connected it to the engine with a thin piece of wire.

"We cannot leave the doctor." Cas said.

"We're not. We're simply regrouping."

"Where?"

Em turned to him and smiled. "221 B Baker Street. What do you think? Are you ready to meet the world's best ever detective?"

When they loaded up the guns they had with ammo, the statues burst in and stared at them, hissing.

"Are they… talking?" Sam asked.

"I can't understand them." The Doctor said, putting on one watch and placing the other two inside his pocket "it's too old."

The angels walked towards them, holding their hands out. The doctor set the coordinates on his watch, grabbed Sam's hand and teleported out.

He wasn't used to outside time travel - specially an interdimmesnional one - and so was Sam. After a three second time travel-when they landed on solid, hard ground- it took all of Sam's will not to throw up his breakfast and lunch.

"I'm gonna be sick." Sam coughed, hugging his stomach. "Doctor, what happened."

"We were surrounded so we had no choice but to go ahead. I don't know how the others will follow. I'll find a way." The doctor muttered.

Sam straightened up and said "What do you mean? Where are we?"

The Doctor smiled, repeating Em's exact words. Em wasn't your average alien. She was something else_. _She was special and as we go deeper into the story, we'll understand more. All I can tell you right now is that she was formed out of the events of the adventure and she carried a piece of each of the heroes in her DNA (which we will read about later) and that she and the Doctor are more alike than we think. Which is why there's no big surprise to them having the same reaction to their little dilemma.

"221 B Baker Street. What do you think? Are you ready to meet the world's best ever detective?"


	4. Consulting Detectives

"I really do wish there's another client waiting at the flat right at this very instant. I would love a good case." Sherlock mumbled.

"We're walking back from Scotland Yard." John notified him. "I haven't even recorded our last 3 cases yet. It isn't easy remembering exact details of our last 3 cases. Even you couldn't remember all of that."

Sherlock smirked "Last Friday was a stormy day. You woke up at about 11 am and you yelled at me for letting you sleep in. you had toast without butter because you were in a hurry and you decided to eat on your way to work when the doorbell rang. 'a client!' I cried and jumped up. 'Stay with me John this will be a good one.' 'Sherlock, I have a life other than yours.' You said a bit tiredly but I didn't care because I needed my blogger. You-"

"Alright! I get your point!" John moaned. "You can shut up now."

They walked in silence for a while when Sherlock uttered "Something is at our midst."

"What?" John asked "Didn't quiet catch that."

"We just passed a police box, John, Aren't you paying attention?" Sherlock snapped "Just there in the alley between 09 and 10. There was a police phone box."

"So?"

"There hasn't been a police box since the 60s, John."

"It could be a prop or…"

"John, please pay attention, don't you get it? There's something up. I can't quiet place my finger on it." Sherlock stated as he took out his keys to unlock the door to their flat.

"_You? _You can't _place you finger on it?"_ John asked incredulously "That's something new."

"WE have guests." Sherlock suddenly said when Mrs. Hudson greeted them and said "Sherlock, dear, there are 2 men waiting for you in your flat."

"You let them in our flat?" Sherlock asked, hiding the hint of annoyance in his voice

"They said it was important and you told me to let your clients in."

"I did." Sherlock admitted "Thank you Mrs. Hudson."

Sherlock climbed the stairs rather slowly, and John impatiently followed him. He mumbled a string of deductions under his breath and john only catched a few.

"2 men….. one British…. One American….. urgent, in a hurry… British is 5 feet….no, wait….. yes, and American is…. 8 feet? What?..."

When they finally reached the top, Sherlock slowly opened the door and he found two men going through his stuff.

"This is the skull, he actually has the skull." The tall man with long hair whispered incredulously, "That's crazy, do you really think it's was a friend of his."

"What's that inside?" The british man whispered back. He took the skull and pulled out a cigarette pack from the inside.

Sherlock glanced at John with a hint of annoyance. John smiled back at him. "I did not put that there."

Sherlock just stared at him and said "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mess with my things. It's already messy enough."

The visitors looked at him. "You're him." The one with the long hair breathed.

"Am I famous in America?" Sherlock asked, gesturing them to sit.

"Very." He replied. "I'm Sam and this is…"

"The Doctor." The doctor said, smiling.

"Doctor who?" John asked.

"Just the doctor."

"Alright_ doctor._" Sherlock said, sitting parallel them. "What is it? Something vigorous, I suppose. Judging from your shape you were in a fight and came straight to me."

"Something like that." Sam said.

"Alright Mr. Holmes…" The doctor started seriously.

"Sherlock, please." Sherlock replied.

"Ok, Sherlock. This may sound crazy but here is our story."

"This is where Sherlock lives?" Dean asked as they piled out of the tardis. "I was expecting…. Horse shit and bulging dresses."

"Me too." Em said. "I wonder….. Come on men! To 221 B Baker Street."

They were about t pile out when Dean glance at Cas and his eyes grew round. "CAS!"

"What?" Cas said, looking around in alarm.

"You've got… wings."

Cas looked behind him. Sure enough, there was a set of gigantic black wings. It was as big as Cas and some of the feathers brushed the ground.

"Wow, big boy. That's awesome." Em laughed.

"HOW?" Dean asked.

"Leaving our dimension weekend my soul. I'm cut off from my main power source so my soul is weekend."

"SO what, are you still an angel or…?"

"I'm still an angel, only weaker."

Dean nodded, studying Cas up and down.

"Don't stare at them, please." Cas said, trying to shrink his wings behind him.

"But you can't come with us." Dean said.

"Why not?" Em asked, crossing her arms.

"Because, Emma, big black wings will draw attention."

"It would." Emma admitted "but they wouldn't know they're real. They'll just think it's a costume. What do people do when they see an 1890 Police Box in a place that wasn't there a few moments ago?"

Cas and Dean didn't answer.

"They walk right past it." Em replied, leaving the tardis.

"So you're telling me, a bunch of _statues_ are after me-"

"And John"

"And John because we have some sort of power that could kill them or something."

"Pretty much, yeah" The doctor nodded.

Sherlock stared at the doctor "_Doctor_, if you trust us then tell us your name."

"Names are powerful, Sherlock."

"They're just titles."

"They are representations of you." The Doctor replied. "I can't risk that with all the things after me."

Sherlock just stared at him when Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door and entered.

"A young woman is looking for a doctor."

Both John and the Doctor turned to the door to see a girl with straight blonde hair, extravagant eyes, and sharp, pointy ears.

"Hello Doctor." The girl smiled. "Em, short for Emma, short for Emmaralda."

The four of them stood up, staring at her.

"Is this- are those- contacts?" John asked.

"Nah, they made me this way, crazy right? Nice sweater you got there." Em commented.

"Are you a… are you our…" The doctor stammered.

"Right you are, doctor." Em smiled "I'm a Missionary."

"What? I don't understand." Sherlock uttered (which are words he probably never uttered before).

"Missionary" The doctor breathed. "It's an old legend in Galifrey- my home planet. They said that a supreme being- God with a capital G- once wrote the course of the universe in a book and the book has to be followed no matter what. When it seems impossible for this event to happen by itself, the Supreme Being creates these people, missionaries, to help make that event in the book happen. She was created solely for our little trip."

"I'm all yours." Em said, and then she tilted her head, as if she's thinking "Did that sound sexual."

John cleared his throat "And the attitude?"

"Oh, she was created like that so she could fit in with the group. She got traits that we all like." The Doctor explained.

"That must be the trait Dean likes." Sam muttered.

"Speaking of Dean, we just left them back at the other dimension." The doctor said.

"Better let me." Em said, holding out her hand for the watch. "You can't risk being seen by your past self you know."

"Wait, you know how to operate this thing?" The doctor asked.

"Even though I was born a few minutes ago, I'm not stupid. Besides." Em said, wearing the watch and glancing at Sherlock "Brainy is the new sexy."

And she was gone.

"Well she's gonna get on all of us." Sam muttered.

"So are you with us or not?" the doctor asked Sherlock.

Sherlock grinned and said "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Just then, Mrs. Hudson knocked into the flat again. "The young lady earlier- I think she has a twin. She's out there right now with two other Americans."

The team glanced at each other. Soon enough, Em entered the flat, closely followed by Dean and Cas. Em threw the watch and the key to the tardis to the doctor.

"Hey! Team Free will is 99% complete!" Dean exclaimed.

"What's with Cas' wings? Are they real?" Sam asked.

"Left his power source back at home dimension so he got weaker." Dean shortly explained. "How about you? How'd you know Em?"

"She's created to help us out by God." Sam explained as short as Dean. "She time traveled to get you guys."

"So what's our next move?" Em asked.

"Use the remaining power in the third watch." The doctor started, "Go back to our dimension, try to go to a time where the angels haven't gone to London yet, go to the riff in Cardiff, charge the watches and get ourselves a night off."


	5. Connections

"What year are we in?" John asked.

"Same year, 2013, last month." The doctor said, putting the tardis on park. " We gotta be careful not to see our past selves or else it will create a paradox. We've got 2 hours of free time."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm getting some pie. I'm pretty sure there's pie in Cardiff." Dean said, taking his leather jacket. He was closely followed by Sam.

"You come too, Honey." Dean said, pointing at Cas who was quietly leaning on a rail. "I'd die without my guardian angel."

A hint of a smile crossed Cas' face and he stood up and followed the Winchesters out of the tardis. His wings weren't visible anymore since they were at their home dimension and heaven is close by but the time they leave their dimension, his wings would become visible again.

"What would happen if John and I would go on a date outside? Would there be some sort of paradox?" Sherlock asked, removing his gloves.

The Doctor and Em looked at each other.

"He doesn't really understand the concept of a date." John explained "We're not together." He ended, dragging Sherlock out of the tardis.

"But I though a date is when two people who like each other go out and have fun?" Sherlock asked John as they walked out of the tardis

"Yes, Sherlock but it's only for a boy and a girl."

"So two men can't go on a date?"

"Well, they can-"

"Checkmate, Watson. We're on a date and that's final."

Em smiled at them "I _so _ship them."

"What?"

"Nothing." Em sighed, fiddling with the watches. "I'm really glad though."

"About what?" the doctor asked as he lie sat on his chair with the two watches and a tool kit on his lap as he started taking apart and assembling the watches.

"That with all the mess in this universe, I was born in this one." Em said, working with a watch herself.

There was a long silence when the doctor says "What happens after? You won't have a purpose anymore."

"Purpose shmurpose, I don't believe in that kind of crap. What happens is that I live on. Most missionaries die in the middle of battle, trying to do what they were made to do. They don't want to exist without a purpose. They think their mission is their only purpose so they don't bother to find a new one. I already have a second purpose."

"And what is that?"

"Accompany you, doctor."

The doctor stopped for a second before he continued working.

"I wanna see the stars. I wanna save planets, kill bad guys. I wanna discover _more._" Em stopped herself "That sounds stupid, doesn't it. You don't need dead weight or something."

The doctor sat up. He seemed serious and he stared right at her. "It would be a pleasure to explore the star with you, Emmaralda."

Emma's smile could have lit up a dark planet.

"Can you believe this?" John asked in awe as they walked around Cardiff "It looks exactly like our dimension. Only without 221B and this breaks , like, every law of science."

"Well, not entirely." Sherlock said "there has been study on time travel and chronology for a while now."

"But it still is nice." John said.

"Great for a first date?" Sherlock asked cheekily.

"Sherlock, you can never understand the concept of a date. It's only for people who wants to get married."

"You want to get married, don't you?"

"You're impossible." John sighed.

Sherlock smiled "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

John glanced at him. "everything?"

"I honestly have never had a friend before. People usually… people hate me and you're the only one who sticks with me."

"I need the flat." John shrugged.

"Is that the only reason?" Sherlock asked. They looked at each other.

Honestly, Sherlock has never smiled that much in his whole life before.

The doctor opened finally cracked the case concealing the core of the watch. His eyes widened.

"Doctor what is it?" Em asked, sensing his fear.

"The watches have a distinct radio frequency that can pick up other radio frequencies. It could reach other dimensions."

"So?"

"So" The doctor continued, looking gravely at her "If any of us make a call, they'll be able to find us."

"The statues?" EM asked worriedly.

As if on cue, the doctor's phone rang.

"Oh crap." Em whispered.

The doctor immediately dialed Sherlock's phone with his tardis as Em ran deeper into the tardis looking for the special guns.

"Hey doc, do you want apple pie or-"

"Guys!" He said "You're in great danger, the angels have found us get to the tardis now! They-"

Just then, he felt stone cold hands on his shoulder and he blacked out.

"What did he say?" Sam asked Dean.

"We gotta go." Dean said, putting the phone in his pocket.

"Crowley" Cas said. They turned around. Crowley stood behind them with his black suit and confident grin.

"Hello boys."

"Godammit, Crowley, we've got bigger fish to fry."

"You mean the statues?"

"How did you know about them?" Sam asked.

"They came a'knocking a few minutes ago. Asked about how to possess a person."

Their eyes widened. "And did you tell them?"

"God no." Crowley said "They were terrible at it so I told them the next best thing- invasion of the mind."

"Why would you do that?" Sam groaned.

"Because they could have killed me and when stone angels come, you're gonna go 'hey! I wonder where they came from?' so I followed them into this dimension. They've got this crazy watch thing that takes you to different dimensions but they only work once or else you've got to charge it with crazy big watts of power and they found this blue box. They kept talking about a doctor. I bet they'll have more luck in a hospital."

The three men looked at each other before they ran off to find the doctor. After a few meters, they bumped into Sherlock and John who were telling each other jokes. Sam looked at them sadly. He didn't want to be there during the The Reichenbach Falls or His Last Bow.

"Where are you off to?" John asked.

"They angels are going to read the mind invade the doctor!" Sam cried without stopping.

Em burst into the room to find the doctor pinned to the ground by 4 statues. She fired a shot at one of the angels holding him down. It quickly disintegrated. The other statues hissed at her. She felt something hard hit her head and she was knocked out.

"Emma!" The doctor screamed, trying to see her. There was blood on her golden and blue hair and it was slowly spreading.

He looked up at the statues who were staring down at him.

"Please just take me. Just don't hurt my friends." The doctor begged. "Don't hurt anyone. I dragged them into this. Emma hasn't lived for more than 24 hours yet."

One of the angels kneeled beside him, its face twisting into a horrible grin. It touched the doctor's forehead with its two fingers and the doctor started understanding what they were saying.

"_We don't neeeed to your friends…"_

"_We need to know the next hero…"_

"_to kill…."_

"_We will get to him before you do to ensure minimal loss of our kin…"_

"_and the prophecy to fall…"_

The doctor looked at them, then back to Em and then to the angels again "Merlin." He admitted. "Merlin. It's a man named Merlin."

"_We don't take your word for it…."_

"I'm not lying!" the doctor answered. "It's true!"

"_We will look into your mind…"_

"_To find the truths…"_

"_and lies…."_

"_and alter your thinking…"_

"No you can't do that." The doctor said, horrifically. "That's practically magic."

"_We've had help from…"_

"_From other worldly creatures…."_

"_Now hold still doctor…"_

"_This will hurt…"_

The whole place was empty as if the people went home except for a few people in hard hats and reflective vests, pointing around and holding scrolls of blue paper.

"Whoa there." A man in a hard hat and vest himself said, halting the team. "You can't come in there."

"Why not?" Dean demanded.

"We're planning to build a few structures around here and our architects need a full, clear view of the place."

"We just need to get into that blue box!" Sherlock said, pointing at the tardis.

"That thing? I didn't notice that was there, earlier. Anyway, maybe it could wait a little longer?"

"Son of a bitch" Dean sighed. He felt a hand grab his own hand. He turned around. Cas was grabbing all of their hands.

"Cas what are you-"Before he said finished his sentence, they were in the tardis that was filled with the screams of the doctor.

"Hey, assbutts" Cas yelled. The statues glared at him, hissing loudly.

He took out his angle blade in a split second and threw it to the chest of a statue to his right. It howled in pain and it started grabbing on the knife, trying to take it out. Cas slid under the statue, towards a duffel bag, and threw it to Dean, half open. Guns flew out of the gap and they reached for their own and started shooting them down. They were fast enough to avoid the bullets but some were not fast enough.

John made his way to Em and took off his sweater and applied pressure on her wound as Sherlock shot any statues that came close.

A scream distracted the fight, causing everything to look at the doctor and the statue kneeling beside him. The statue stood up and smiled at his fellow kin. They could see the doctor clearly now. He was sprawled on the floor with sweat dripping from his forehead, his eyes shut tight and his jaw clenched. He was breathing heavily.

The statue hissed in it's ancient language but Cas understood them perfectly.

"_The doctor has revealed the whereabouts of the final hero…"_

The other statues smiled at the one beside the doctor. (he…or she… it? okay let's go with 'it') It looked like it was the leader. It gripped the doctor's neck, held him well above his feet, and started hissing. The doctor, still with his eyes shut, started gripping the stone hand of the statue.

"We can't understand you." Sam said.

"I can." Cas admitted "it says it will kill the doctor if we don't let them escape."

"We can't just let them escape! How about this, bitch, let the doctor go and I won't kill you."

The other statues hissed at him, making Dean a tad more nervous.

"Help." The doctor gasped. He sounded like he was sleep talking because his eyes was still shut. "It's so cold."

Em stirred on John's lap, turning in her sleep and holding John's hand with her sweaty, pale palm. It was as if there was a special connection with him and the doctor.

"Em needs tending so could we hurry it up please?" John asked who was scared to get his soul eaten if he moved.

The statue holding the doctor slipped the watch from the doctor's wrist off him. It glanced at Dean for a while who didn't move. It smiled and clicked the watch. They disappeared in a burst of light. Cas teleported, catching the doctor.

"What the hell was that?" Sherlock asked, helping John carry Em to the extra rooms of the tardis, hoping to find a bed.

"Shit." Dean said "That was shit."


	6. Knights and Servants

Em woke up with a start. She was in a bedroom that had a mini fridge and a floor-to ceiling view of the universe in front of her. Dean Winchester was raiding the mini fridge. He glanced at her when he noticed that she was awake.

"You missed all the action, princess." Dean said with his arms filled with pie.

"How did all that food fit in there?" Em asked, rubbing her sore head where she felt a bandage.

"How did all this fit in a phone booth?" Dean asked back "Time Lord science, my friend, doesn't get better than this."

Em sighed, sitting up "Where's the doctor?"

"He's in his room… sitting there."

"He doesn't sleep."

"Yeah, he's just sitting there reading Harry Potter. Wanna go visit him?"

"I feel dizzy."

"You lost a lot of blood."

"Can I have food?"

"Yeah. Did you know that is a walk in fridge right there?"

"I did not."

"Yeah, It's Awesome, filled with all kinds of food. They've got ube pie."

"Ube pie?"

"Ube pie."

"What's Ube Pie? What's Ube?"

"This purple mush that tastes like heaven. Trust me, I know."

Em smiled and took herself a ube slice and ate it with Dean.

"Hmm, this is good." Em said with her cheeks filled with Ube Pie.

"I know, right?"

The door opened as a sick, pale doctor entered the room. He wore a red robe and he smiled sadly at Em. Em jumped out of her bed and hugged him, burying her head on the soft, red towel.

"You're okay." Em sighed happily.

"I'm okay." The doctor answered, kissing Em's forehead "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"I'm okay too." Dean said, ruining the moment. "I'm good if anyone wants to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go distribute this pie and probably take a shower."

Dean walked out of the room, half a ube pie in his hand. The doctor sat down on the bed, looking tired as hell.

"Doctor, how are you feeling?" Em asked.

"Not so good, Emma." The doctor said, looking at her weekly. "Time Lords only take a few hours to heal from mortal wounds but it takes all of their energy and it kinda drains you out."

"You should at least sit back and relax. How about we'll find Merlin for you?" Em suggested, scooting the doctor onto the bed and trying to get the covers over him.

"Are you sure?" The Doctor asked, his eyelids getting heavy. "Who will…. Who would run her… operate the tardis?" He started slurring his words.

"I'm not stupid, doctor. I can handle it." Em said confidently. "Just sit back and relax."

"I could always count on you." The doctor muttered.

"I've only known you for a few hours." Em laughed.

"Still, you're fantastic." The doctor yawned before falling asleep.

Em walked into the tardis' main control room. Everyone was sitting either on the floor or on one of the old, worn out chairs eating variations of Dean's pie.

"Bad news guys." Em started "The doctor is no longer with us."

"HE DIED?!" Sam cried. Sherlock almost chocked on his pie.

"Silly Sam, he's just sick." Em stated with a look of false sympathy. "We need to get Merlin while the doctor gets his groove back on."

"So your boyfriend's not coming?" Dean asked.

"Gross, Dean. He's way too old to be my boyfriend. He's like a thousand years old and I'm just… 4 hours?" Em answered as she moved around the tardis controls. "Oh and John, about your sweater-"

"Keep it. Just please tell me you can drive this thing." John pleaded.

"Of course I can, silly. This is the thing that turns it on, right?" Em asked.

"We're doomed." Dean groaned.

"Don't worry. I'll just set this thingy majiggy to the alternate dimension where Merlin exists…. There you go… activate the watch…and date it too about a week before the statues arrive….There!"

Em pulled down a lever and the engine whirred to life and they were off through time and space.

The six of them piled out of the tardis, each with their pie in their throats except for Cas who looked as his wings tentatively.

"My wings are visible again." Cas observed, flapping them lightly.

"Good for you." Dean choked, trying to hold back his ube pie.

"At least we're alive." Em smiled, straightening up to look at her surroundings. They were in the middle of a tame forest filled with young trees and animal life.

"Where are we?" Sherlock asked.

An arrow whizzed past their faces and onto a tree to their right. Their eyes widened at the arrow and they all turned to find its source.

"In the middle of a hunt?" Em replied.

Knights riding horses jumped out and trotted towards them. They all wore shining chain mail and carefully sewn crests of a lion and a shield. They wore the same thing except for a boy behind that carried a pouch and wore a dark blue scarf around his neck.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" A man that with blonde hair asked.

Sam squinted at him "Arthur?"

"How did you know my name?" Arthur asked suspiciously. The boy perked up and stared at the new comers at the mention of Arthur's name.

"You're younger than I- He's younger than- are you even a king?" Sam demanded.

"Is that one way to talk to your king?" A knight with long dark hair demanded.

"Eliot, they came from far lands." Arthur whispered to him even though they could hear him perfectly. "Look at that… _thing!"_

"It's a tardis." Em interjected.

"They have different customs." Arthur continued. Then he turned to them and said "I'm the prince. Would you like to meet the king?"

"no-" Em started

"Then Merlin will stay behind with you. The knights and I are pursuing a rogue than ran from 2 kingdoms away." Arthur glanced at Cas' wings and said "nice wings."

"Worked on building it all night." Dean said as they waved Arthur and knights away. "Seems like a nice bloke."

"Not when you get to be his servant." Merlin muttered as he climbed off his horse.

"You must be Merlin then." Sherlock asked, eyeing him carefully. "The wizard."

Everyone looked at him. Merlin dropped his things.

"We're here from the future, Merlin." Sherlock continued. Merlin didn't face them. He just stood there with his back turned towards them. "We're here because a garrison of living angels are here to use your blood to open an old cage that will free their leader and fellow kin and they plan to enslave the whole universe. Now, we traveled 4000 years to the past, into an alternate dimension to meet you. Are you with us or not?"

"Jeez, that was straight to the point, Sherlock." Sam said.

"Well we haven't got time to lose." Sherlock responded.

Merlin turned around, facing all of them. "Prove it."

"Have you seen a girl this naked before?" Sherlock asked, pointing at Em.

"Hey!" Em responded, crossing her arms.

"Do you want a shoal or something?" Merlin asked her.

"I'll go get John's sweater then." Em said indigenously and walked into the tardis.

Merlin's eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of the inside of the tardis. "What was that?"

"Our time machine." Dean said.

Merlin looked at them individually. "you're human then?"

"Of course we're human. " John said "Except for Em…. And…Except for Castiel. He's a… fallen angel."

"So those wings are real?" Merlin asked. "and not some costume made overnight."

Castiel spread his wings to its full extent. It was twice his height and thrice the size. Light bounced beautifully off of its coal black feathers. Cas quickly closed them, afraid of bragging.

"So it's all real?" Merlin sighed.

EM skipped out, wearing John's grey sweater. "Guys, the doctor's awake."

The doctor followed her closely. He looked good as new with his suit and messy, chestnut hair.

"So, Merlin." The doctor said, slowly saying his name. "I'm the doctor. I'm a 300 year old-time lord that travels through space and time in this blue box called the tardis. An acronym for time and relative dimensions in space. Now, are you ready, my young lad, to save time and space itself?"


	7. Radio Camouflages

Can I just get something straight? Ok. Em and the doctor are NOT together. They're just very best friends. Like Donna and the doctor. Ok carry on

As Merlin packed his spell books and other things he needs, the team raided the royal kitchen.

"This is the best chicken ever." Dean moaned as they ate in a long table and as maids served them.

"Thank you, catched it myself. With the help of Merlin and Arthur." A girl said as she refilled their cups and cleaned their table. "Arthur's very compulsive. If he's not out princing, he's catching dinner."

"Gwen, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Have you heard of me, sirs?" Gwen said, blushing.

"abit" Sam admitted. "And you're best friends with Arthur?"

"Can I have some pie?" Dean interrupted.

"pie?" Gwen asked.

"Um, it's just bread from our home land." The doctor replied.

After Gwen left, Merlin returned with a small bag that contained a book and a few vials.

"Basic wizarding stuff" Merlin said, double checking his stuff. "Gaius helped me pick this stuff out. This is very serious stuff."

"We won't be gone for long." The doctor said, leaning back on his chair. He hasn't touched his food. "And by the way, who drove the tardis here? I mean this is the best place to land. A long time away from the statues, Merlin still young. Arthur not even a king yet and those other madness hasn't happened yet."

"What other madness?" Merlin asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, you know." The doctor said, sitting up. "taxes and stuff…. The things kings do."

"Is this an alternate dimension or our dimension, only hundreds of years back?" Dean asked.

"It is." Em said. "I decided to go to our dimension- the dimension where Sherlock doesn't exist in modern day- and I traveled back in time. I thought probably, the statues traveled back in time in the other dimension- Sherlock's dimension- and I checked. Arthurian legend doesn't exist in that dimension."

"Nice." The doctor commented.

"And you remembered to do everything?"

"Flipped the thing that makes it stable, turned the knob to 344, I did everything." Em smiled proudly to herself.

"Did you remember to put it on park?"

"yes"

"How about to make sure it's not leaking any of its appara-"

"yes"

"Did you check its meters and made sure they didn't go to red?"

"yes"

"did you make sure you put it on radio camouflage mode?"

"what?"

The doctor's eyes widened. "You know, with that amount of radioactivity in the watches, the statues would be able to track us down. If you activated the radio camouflage, then it hides the radio frequency."

Em blinked "what?"

There was a loud banging on the door.

"run." The doctor breathed. "RUN!"

The Team took off, leaving their food behind them.

"This way!" Merlin called. "Kitchens!"

They followed Merlin who was clutching his bag close to him. "Hurry!" Merlin opened the door and they were greeted by 4 statues. They hissed at them. Merlin said " " and the door bolted by itself.

"That door won't hold them for much longer." Merlin said "What do we do?"

"Put some juice into these." The Doctor said, taking out the three watches. "We can teleport out. John!"

John turned to the doctor.

"Use this to make sure the doors are locked. _both_ doors." The doctor emphasized, throwing him the sonic screwdriver. John nodded and ran off, closely followed by Sherlock.

Merlin placed his hand over the watches and started muttering something in a different language. His eyes glowed scarlet while he chanted and sweat started forming down his forehead.

"Doctor, we can't hold it much longer!" Sherlock cried from across the room.

The watched beeped, signaling it's ready for use. Merlin collapsed and landed in to the ready arms of Em.

"thanks." Merlin muttered as he whipped his brow.

"don't mention it."

Em took a watch for herself and the doctor put on the other watch. Just then, the doors opened. And the statues rushed in. The doctor timed the clock to three seconds and threw it at Sherlock and John. Just when Sherlock catched it with John, it activated, driving them through time and space.

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

"I sent them back in time to save them. We'll find them sooner or later. At least they don't have us all." The doctor said as they were surrounded.

"You need us alive!" He told the statues. "To open the prison, you need our blood, right? You need it fresh so you can't kill us until we are all here."

They started hissing.

"I can't understand." Em said, looking at the doctor. His eyes grew wide. "Doctor, what is it?"

"I can understand them." The doctor murmured.

"So can I" Merlin said.

"No, only few creatures can understand them." The doctor looked at Em worriedly "what if they did something in my head. More than just finding information."

Em stared back at him worriedly. She was created to fit in so she knew all about the team. She knew the doctor's worst fear weren't Daleks or weeping angels, or even bloody Tranzalore. It was knowing that he could harm his own friends.

She felt cold hands grip her own hands and hold them behind her back. She continued looking at the doctor. He looked like he thought he was a monster. He wanted to exclude himself to avoid harm to his friends. She shook her head, trying to tell him that that was not going to happen. She continued looking at him before the statues obscured their view and they were all lead to the tardis.

"My Dear! What is going on here? Who are you?"

Sherlock and Dean woke up to the sound of a man's voice calling to them. They were in a fully furnished living room of a flat and there were no traces of electricity whatsoever. A man stared down at them. "

"What is this atrocity? Did you break into my house?"

"no, no." Sherlock said, standing up. His head started to spin and he fell backwards.

"Dear me, let me get you some tea." The man said, walking off.

"John? John?" Sherlock asked, looking for his friend.

"On the floor, Sherlock" John said. Sherlock offered his hand and helped him up.

"You've landed in an empty flat right next to mine." The man said after he brought a tray of tea and ushered them to sit down. "I'm the land lord, actually and if you want to rent it you could just ask me."

"That would be nice. We could work." John muttered. "what year is it?"

"My, how ignorant you are to not know the year!" the man exclaimed. "If you must know, it is the year 1880."

Sherlock nearly choked on his tea. "_1880?"_

"Last time I checked." The man confirmed. "So what work do you intend to do?"

"I'm a.. I'm a consulting detective.I am Sherlock Holmes" Sherlock said. "This is my… Boswell, good friend, and medical doctor, Dr. John Watson."

"Well I say, I have been planning to write a mystery novel." The man mused "Maybe I could write about you two. Consulting detective! Well, that is new!"

"And what is your name, sir?"

"My name?" The man laughed "I would doubt you know me for not many people do but I am Sir Arthur Conan Doyle."


	8. Five Years

As the doctor was forced to control the tardis by the angels, the others sat quietly, chained to the tardis. They felt like they failed. They probably did until Em heard a little clicking sound and disregarded it.

"I wasn't much help, was I?" Cas asked, suddenly speaking.

"Why do you say that? You helped us save the doctor, remember?" Em said, holding his hand. "You are one of the most important creatures I have ever known.

Cas smiled sadly and said "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Make people feel alive when you could kill so much."

"It's a thing emotions could do." Em said "And don't say kill. I don't like killing."

"But it's the only way."

"Not really." Em said. "There's always another way. The doctor always asks his enemies if they were sorry for what they did and told them that he could find a place for them. It's up to them if they want to live or die."

Cas was quiet and then said "I could do it you know."

"Do what?"

Cas was quiet again and said "The prison that holds the statue is made to suck in any of their kin. Releasing it's prisoners can mean the death of the universe so we made sure it was tricky to open it. We chose a new hero every time the last hero from the seven dies. We chose heroes because they could best defend themselves and they have protectors. Anyway, we made it hard to release but easy to suck in. I could suck them in. I only need to throw this into the prison." He pulled out his angle blade, letting it shine in the soft yellow glow of the tardis "and it will open by itself."

There was another clicking sound and then another. Cas pulled his hands from the rail, the cuffs hanging loosely. Em's eyes widened. She felt her cuffs slip off her too. She glanced at Merlin who was sweating. He used the last of his energy with the watches and now simple tricks where hard to do. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She took out her watch and set it to follow the course of the traces radiofrequency.

"This will lead you to Sherlock, more or less." Em whispered, giving the watch to Merlin. "Go. We need to get you away from here."

"What about the others?"

"Just go. They can't do anything without all seven heroes. We're not wimps, Merlin, we can fight, and take the doctor with you. Just flip this button to teleport, okay?"

"okay" Merlin said, smiling at her. "Oh and one thing."

Em turned towards him.

"Take good care, Emmaralda Bright." Merlin jumped up, grabbed the doctor's hand and flipped the button. The statues barely had time to hiss when they were gone.

The angels glared at the remaining heroes with their old, stone eyes. Em pulled out her guns and Cas gripped his angel blade.

"Cover me while I try to free Sam and Dean." Em muttered.

"I am supposed to try to fight off 10 statues?"

"Yeah, won't that be fun?"

Merlin and the doctor landed in the middle of an old Victorian street, nearly getting run over by a hansom. Merlin pulled the doctor to the sidewalk, falling over a bag of beans.

"Bloody – Merlin what happened?" The doctor stuttered, looking around.

"We're going to find Sherlock and John." Merlin replied. "And this is where they landed."

"Okay, and where do you suppose they live?" the doctor said, looking around at old London.

"We could just ask someone." Merlin said.

"Or we could just talk to them directly." The doctor said who was pointing at John and Sherlock dressed in old Victorian clothes.

"Sherlock! John!" The doctor said, approaching them.

"No, it's Benedict and Hamish." Sherlock said, looking around nervously. "Sherlock and John are fictional characters from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's books. But please, would you like to come inside and have some tea?"

"Um, sure?" the doctor replied.

"Great." John said, pushing them into a nearby flat. When they closed the door, they immediately pushed them against the wall and Sherlock asked "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"What?" the doctor asked "It's me! The doctor!"

Sherlock slowly let him go and so did John. "doctor?"

"That's me." The doctor gasped, clenching his throat. "Remember?"

"Yes, that little adventure we had with the statues and the tardis?" John asked.

"Yeah! The one we had moments ago."

Sherlock and John looked at each other "That's the damn thing about time travel." Sherlock said "Because there's a long way and a short way."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Our little _escapade_ may be moments for you." John said "But for us, it's been FIVE BLOODY YEARS!"

"…oh no." the doctor and Merlin said in unison.

"Yeah, I became a detective, our landlord, Sir Arthur Doyle turned me into his character and now I have to be a private detective and we had to change our names into Benedict and Hamish! Seriously! _Benedict!_"

"It's not my fault, it's the watches. And Merlin! Blame Merlin!" the doctor said, pointing at Merlin.

"Em was the one who set this. She said it would take it to you, more less."

"Anyway, what are we going to do?" the doctor asked "We can't bring you guys back to the tardis, they'll have all seven heroes and they'll be able to free the other statues."

"Oh, Castiel has a way to suck the statues back in." Merlin interjected. "He's just gotta throw his knife into the void. Right now, they're defending Sam and Dean and they're gonna need all the help they can get."

The doctor looked at Sherlock "Will you come back with us?"

"Of course we will. I want to stop being Benedict." Sherlock puffed his cheeks.

"What is all this racket about?" A man asked, climbing down the stairs "Sherlock? John?"

"Nothing, it's just that we'll be leaving with the doctor now."

"The doctor, that's him?" Arthur asked, pointing at Merlin.

"No, that's me." The doctor said, raising his hand.

"Oh, I have heard a great deal about you and you time travel but I never thought of it real." Arthur said "Go Sherlock and John save the universe and whatnot. What am I supposed to do with the book?"

"Arthur, you made up half the cases published in the book." Sherlock said, looking at him in the eyes "Surely you could write more?"

"Or kill him off completely." John said. "But maybe after a book or to on the latest book you're working on. What's it called again?"

"The Valley of Fear"

"There you go. Kill off the character. That always gets the fans. Maybe they'll even demand for a sequel."

The doctor smiled at them and they started walking off while Merlin charged the watch again.

Sherlock looked at John and whispered "well, here we are again. There will be violence."

"Yes, very terrible." John nodded.

Sherlock smirked at him "Do you want to see some more?"

"oh God, yes"


	9. Swimming Pools

Cas tried to hold the statue away from him as it pinned him to the wall and started snapping at him. It suddenly disintegrated and standing behind it was Em, holding up her gun.

"Behind you!" Cas exclaimed.

Em ducked and an angel flew over her, hurtling straight to Cas. Cas raised his sword and stabbed it right tin the forehead, causing it to disintegrate.

"Two down, eight to go." Em sighed. "Not to mention the boss."

"A little help here!" Dean cried.

Em started shooting the statues. The quickly dodged it and inched away from the Winchesters as Cas started slashing whoever got near.

"It would be better if you guys UNCUFFED US!" Dean cried in agitation as he kicked away approaching angels.

"Kinda busy right now!" Em replied. A statue jumped on her. She yelped as she struggled to keep it from biting her face and it narrowly missed being vaporized by her gun.

"Just shoot it!" Dean cried.

Em aimed quickly but she an angel grabbed her arm and nearly broke it if Em hasn't pulled it away. She yelped and fired accidentally.

The bullet bounced off the edge of the tardis wall, narrowly missed an angel, unlocked the cuff, and landed a few millimeters right in front of Dean.

"God bless." Dean muttered. "You almost light sabered my front."

"Not all of us are perfect." Em shrugged. Dean started picking Sam's cuff while Cas tried to fight off the other statues. Em made her way to Cas, ducking and shooting- and missing- statues.

"We can't keep this up forever." Cas sais as they fought back to back.

"Just wait for Dean then we'll hide at the back of the tardis." Em said as she shot another angel "7 more foot soldiers, Cas." Em notified.

She looked at the leader of the statues. It was slightly bigger than the rest and its wings were larger. It wasn't fighting them. It was just staring with cold black eyes.

"Done!" Dean exclaimed and he hauled Sam up and they made their way to the back door of the tardis. Sam and Dean covered their heads as 3 statues flew overhead and swiped at them. Em fired at them and they scrambled. Em opened the door and led them inside.

"Come on guys!" Em motivated as she picked up metal pipes at the corner to use to lock the doors.

"Help!" Dean cried.

He was pulling Cas from the door while a statue pulled at his foot. "help me!" he grunted, trying to kick the statue loose but it only grabbed his lower leg.

"I'm out of ammo." Em cried.

Sam jumped towards Cas, pulled out his angel blade from his trench coat and threw it at the statue's arm. The blade stuck deep in the statue's arm and it hissed in pain as it leg go and gripped its punctured arm. Em and Sam locked the door and as Dean pulled Cas to safety. He had a severely injured leg. They were in a corridor that separated into two other hallways.

"I don't think I can walk." Cas said without the tiniest hint of pain.

"Doesn't it, like, hurt or something?" Em asked in disgust.

"I can't feel the pain but that doesn't mean the damage isn't there." Cas replied. "I can't walk."

"Well just sit tight because back up is coming." Em said, kneeling beside him and patting him on the knee.

As if on cue, the doctor, Merlin, Sherlock and John walked towards them from the right hallway completely soaked.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"We fell into the doctor's library." Sherlock said through grit teeth

"Library's aren't underwater." Sam objected.

"Not the doctor's" Merlin said, glancing at the doctor angrily.

"Well, you try trying to land in a spot that's traveling 900 miles an hour through time and space!" The doctor defended. "Ungrateful little Daleks" he muttered, crossing his arms.

"And what are _you_ wearing?" Em asked, looking at Sherlock and John's old Victorian outfits.

"Someone arrived a little late." John said "So we had to blend into society. Don't laugh."

"Who said I was laughing." Em asked, raising her eyebrows "If you ask me, you look rather _sexy_."

The doctor cleared his throat "Back to the main topic, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Over here." Cas muttered.

The team knelt down around him and he took out his angel lade and started concentrating on it. He closed his eyes and gripped it and it started glowing silver.

"I've placed the spell in here that will suck in the statues." Cas explained "Just use the tardis to project the spell into the prison and it will immediately reverse… we are beside the prison, right?"

"Well, I have directed the tardis' course to the prison so we should be hovering above it right now." The doctor agreed.

"I'm sorry I can't help." Cas said, looking down "It will take a while to repair my leg."

Em crawled up to him and kissed his forehead "You've already done _so much_. I'm glad I have fought with such a valiant hero."

Cas smiled up at her as they all stood up.

"So Emma and I will try to get it into tardis because we're the only one who knows how to program the tardis." The doctor said "Everyone, just cover us. The guns are just down the right hallway, first door to the left. I'll get it." the doctor hurried away and came back a few minutes later with a duffle bag. Everyone started getting two guns each, 4 packs of amo, and started loading the guns. Em silently bent down to Cas and handed him a gun.

"Protect yourself, will you? For me?" Em asked.

Cas nodded and took the gun.

"So" Sherlock said as he held his loaded gun in his hand "Shall we begin."

"The final fight of Team Free Will" Dean said "now let's go get these sons of itches."


	10. Angel Blades

Sherlock and John led the group. A statue jumped on Sherlock and John tried to shoot it before it flew away. A statue landed in front of Dean, flicking its wings and caused Dean's gun to fall out of his hand. Dean looked at the statue and it grinned at him.

"Alright then" Dean said, clenching his fists "Let's dance, bitch."

Merlin wasn't good with guns. Two angels approached him. His back hit the wall and he fired the gun but accidentally fired it backward and the ammo past a few millimeters from his right ear. The angels smiled at him and bared their fangs. There was a groaning sound from above and a huge pipe was about to crash. In a split second, Merlin created a force field around him, saving him from the pipe. The angels got buried under the pipe and Merlin carefully took aim at one of them. He shot the first one and he could have killed the second one if a statue haven't grabbed his wrist and pulled him half way across the room. When he looked up, he saw the leader of the statues, grinning down at him.

"_You will be the first to be sacrificed in this momentous event…" _It hissed.

"Not on my watch." The angels turned around and the doctor stood behind them, aiming a gun at the statue. "I've let so many people down and I'm not gonna allow another one."

The statue hissed and flew off, darting around the tardis.

"Let's finish this. Once and for all." The doctor muttered as he aimed and tried to hit the statue but it as faster than the others.

As Em ran through the battle and towards the tardis, the statue fighting Dean knocked her over, throwing her gun into the air. She grabbed for it when a statue catched it and smiled at her. She stared in shock as it aimed for her when it suddenly disintegrated. Sherlock and John stood behind it with Sherlock aiming his gun to where it used to stand.

"What would I do without you guys?" Em asked, smiling.

"Don't you have a blade to put into the tardis?" John asked.

Em took out the angel blade and made her way to the tardis engine.

"Duck!" Sam called.

Em immediately ducked and a statue flew over her, missing her by a few milliseconds. She turned to Sam and said "thanks."

Sam nodded and pulled out his gun, aiming it carefully at the statue Dean was fighting. The statue punched Dean square on his check, turning it into a deep shade of purple.

"Wow, rock solid." Dean joked. The angel hissed before Sam shot it and it disintegrated.

"Did you really try to fight a statue with your bare hands?" Sam asked.

"I had no other choice!" Dean exclaimed. "Warlock, pass me my gun!"

Merlin was at the other side of the room- crouched behind a chair and tried to shoot a few statues -and his foot hit Dean's gun. He kicked it towards them and Dean stopped it with his foot and got it. They ducked from the angels and ran towards Merlin, joining him from behind the chair and started shooting the angels down.

"Mind if we join the party?" Dean asked.

"Be my guest." Merlin smiled as he aimed for the statues.

Em started typing in the command and it began counting down. It was a count down for the blade. If the blade wasn't inside when it reaches zero, then the counting will have to restart again and time isn't something they had a lot of at the moment.

_60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55…_

Em pulled out the angel blade and was about to put it in when she felt stone arms grab her from behind and pull her away from the table. She screamed and saw the doctor look towards her in alarm. The leader of the statues was pressed against the ceiling, trying to avoid the doctor's gun and it saw the doctor distracted and seized its opportunity. Em tried to throw the angel blade towards the doctor but it skidded to under the tardis' control table.

_40, 39, 38, 37, 36…_

John crawled under the tardis' main controls and slid the blade towards the doctor's foot before the other statues could get to it.

"Check your foot, doctor!" John cried.

The leader, from the corner, scanned the room for the most vulnerable one. It had a plan.

The doctor bent down, picked up the blade and was about to put it into the tardis to project into the prison when the leader hissed.

"Wait!" Merlin cried. The other statues stopped attacking and everyone was still. "The leader said 'whoever can understand the language of the angels will translate and tell the others that if they open the portal, they will lose the presence of Sherlock Holmes.'"

The others turned towards Sherlock who was right to tardis' controls, He had the leader of the statues beside him with a firm grip on his arm. He has taken of his jacket in the middle of the fight and wore a purple shirt underneath and he had his scarf tied to his right hand.

_20, 19, 18, 17…_

"Doctor just put the blade in, please." Sherlock said.

"I am not going to let you die." The doctor said firmly.

"The statue said your choice, doctor." Merlin said.

"No, please, I got this." Sherlock said.

"Sherlock-"

"You don't understand, doctor, listen _carefully_." Sherlock said, looking straight at him. He was hinting at something.

_14, 13, 12…_

"I've got this at the palm of my _hand_."

The doctor looked down at Sherlock's hand. His scarf was tied to it firmly and the other end was tied to a handle attached to the tardis.

_8, 7, 6…._

"Holmes you sly, sly lad" The doctor smiled. He looked up at the confused leader of the statues, smiled and said "It's been a great adventure, really" before dropping the angel knife into a spot in the tardis.

The engine whirred to life and sparks flew everywhere. The doors of the tardis flew open and outside was the prison, turning, starting sucking in the statues that weren't in it already.

The first to go where the foot soldiers. They all started getting sucked in one by one. The one holding Em dragged her with it and she flailed around, looking for something to grab when Sherlock grabbed her hand at the last second and the statue unattached itself and flew out of the tardis.

The leader screeched and it suddenly got pulled in a large wave, unclasping it off of Sherlock. It fought the pull and it screeched in clear, English "_If I were to go down, then your friend will go down with me."_

Sherlock has stumbled away s the statue wrapped its arms around Em and dug its sharp claws into her stomach, making her let go of Sherlock and dragging her out of the tardis.

"EMMA!" The doctor cried right before she was pulled out of the tardis and into oblivion.


	11. Epilogues

Last chapter. :) thanks for reading, guys. Used a line somewhere in here from the song Samson by Regina Spektor.

* * *

Cas heard it loud and clear from the inside of the back portion of the tardis.

"Emmaralda!"

It was compulsive. He spread his wings and teleported towards Em who was spiraling out into the darkness. Her hands were outstretched and she was almost out of the air bubble of the tardis. Cas grabbed her outstretched hands and pulled her to safety leaving the leader of the statues to fall forever into the abyss.

Cas carried Em onto the tardis and the doctor immediately come to her side. Cas –who still can't walk- scooted away. The doctor placed her head unto his lap and stroked her blonde and blue hair "Emma, my dear Emma." HE muttered. Emma had puncture wounds that went very deep from the statue's claws.

"Cas!" He suddenly said. "You can heal her, can't you?"

"I used all of my powers in the spell. I can't even heal myself anymore. All I have are my wings."

"Then teleport her to the hospital!"

"I have no knowledge of these parts of the universe. The travel may only worsen her and… those wounds are too deep."

"Then Merlin!"

Merlin shook his head "I need to know what caused it perfectly and the statues are too old for me."

"There must be something!" The doctor slammed his foot on the ground but everyone stayed quiet.

Em held his hand "It's okay, doctor." She whispered. "Missionaries aren't really meant to live."

"But… You were supposed to be y companion. You were supposed to see the stars, save planets, kill bad guys, and discover more."

A tear from the doctor fell on Em's forehead. She smiled and murmured, looking outside the tardis "But I already have. I've accompanied you throughout this adventure, I've seen the stars." She laughed, pointing at the open doors of the tardis "I've saved every planet, I killed at least 4 bad guys, and I learned so much more. My life was only a few hours but it felt full and that's what matters."

They gathered around her and sat in silence.

"Merlin?" Em asked.

Merlin looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"yeah?"

"you've got a long way to go but never give up, especially on Arthur. He needs you. Sherlock? John? Admit it, you guys are desperately in love with one another."

Sherlock and John smiled.

"Cas, You're gonna play a great role I the lives of everyone. Actually, you already have. Take care of the Winchesters for me, honey."

"I promise." Cas said.

"And Winchesters, take care of Cas for me, he's got a long way to go."

"You're the boss, Em." Dean said, smiling.

"And doctor." Em ended. The doctor was crying now and he couldn't hold it back.

"I've killed you. I'm your downfall." The doctor cried.

Em looked up at him with her crystal eyes, kissed him softly on his forehead and whispered "You are my sweetest downfall."

And that was how Emmaralda Bright died.

Merlin was the first to be dropped off. He didn't say anything. He just waved the away and left. The doctor was quiet when he dropped of Sherlock and John too.

"We won't forget this, doctor." Sherlock said.

The doctor just nodded and left them in the middle of the night in front of 221 B Baker Street.

The last to go was Sam, Dean, and Cas. They were back at the alley. Back to where they first met and back to where it all started. Everything was in its place and it was as if nothing have ever happened.

"We saved the entire universe and no one on Earth will ever know it except for us." Sam said.

"You get used to it." The doctor said.

"So this is goodbye, will you find yourself another adventure and will you find yourself another companion?" Dean asked.

"No." The doctor answered. He lost the twinkle in his eyes and his wide, goofy smile. "Not for a long time, no."

They were about to leave when Dean turned around and said "One last thing doctor, will we ever have another adventure? Another Team Free Will gathering?"

The doctor smiled sadly at them. You could almost see the thirst for adventure in his eyes again- the young bright eyes that have seen the end of the universe and the very beginning of it.

The doctor stared at them for a long time before finally saying "We shall see, Winchesters. After all, adventure is waiting at every corner."


End file.
